yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey and Mai's first Doma Duel
Summary *Yugi and friends had got a videotape from Maximillion Pegasus. They initially feared that he may snatch their souls, like he did with Solomon Muto at the beginning of the series, but this time it's a regular video recording. In it, Pegasus said that he had found the reasons behind the recent monster attacks and pleads of Yugi to go to the USA in a private jet. *Yugi, Joey, and the gang arrive at Industrial Illusions, and the doors lock behind them. The gang is confronted by Mai Valentine. She reveals that she has joined Doma because of her loneliness and overwhelming drive to become the best Duelist. She reflects on her first assignment -- challenging Pegasus. Even the creator of Duel Monsters was not able to beat her, and although his soul is taken, she wants to prove her power elsewhere. Joey wants to free her from this influence, but he's the one that Mai wants to Duel first. He refuses, but she starts anyway and activates "The Seal of Orichalcos", trapping him and determining that one of them will lose their soul. Even as she ends her first Turn, he still does not want to duel her, and he is at the brink of despair. Nothing he says is getting through to her, and fighting back would only mean that her soul could be captured. ** Later in the duel, Mai recalls having fought in Duel Monsters tournaments and won, but the victories were not really meaningful. When she was alone, she still remembered the fear from her Punishment Game, and she knew there was still the chance of such a loss. **In such anxiety, she met Valon, who offered a way for her to find power which would mean she could never be defeated. He introduces her to Dartz (this is the first time he announces his own name), who convinces her that her only solution is to keep on winning. He grants her the power of the Orichalcos. **Valon is watching Mai duel Joey now, as is Rafael, though Valon is far more interested in Mai's progress. The 3rd Dragon * Backed into such a corner, he notices a bright light coming from his Deck. He is transported to another world, arriving at a crystal statue of a dragon with a sword stuck in it. He removes the sword, freeing "The Claw of Hermos" and bonding to it. In the real world again, he takes his Turn, Drawing and revealing Hermos, the newest power of his Deck. * Rafael's Orichalcos fragments shines and he realizes it must be the "Legendary Dragon", making Valon nervous. Joey unlocked and Drew "Claw of Hermos", surprising everyone. *His Field is empty, but he plays the last three Cards in his Hand to help him turn the Duel around. First, he revives his strongest Monster so far and he then adds his trusty "Time Wizard" to the field. Joey then brings out "Hermos" and then combines "Time Wizard" with the power of Hermos. To his bewilderment, the result is a golden cartoonish hammer with tiny wings. Valon laughs at such a ridiculous thing being used as a weapon, but Yami, Yugi and Rafael know there is more to it. Joey decides to put his trust in this Card anyway. He equips it to his Warrior and Attacks. *Mai decides to play it safe, using a parrying Trap. The hammer activates its magic anyway, opening a hole in the group which places a magical orb atop each of Mai's monsters and each orb turns into a number. Nothing else happens. Joey has no choice left but to end his turn. Mai takes her turn, intending to end this once and for all, but all at once, her Monsters are all sucked into the hole opened by the hammer. Neither she nor Joey knows how that happened, nor does Yami, but he notes that the hole is still there. Joey seizes the opportunity for a Direct Attack, cutting Mai's lead significantly. As she gets back to her feet from the impact, she is shuddering to think that she is once again in danger of losing. Joey is determined to end the duel in a Draw so that neither him nor Mai will lose their soul. *When she starts her next turn, Harpie's Pet Dragon returns to her field. This enables Yami and Yugi to realize the true power of Time Magic Hammer: it doesn't Destroy Monsters, but rather, it sends them into the 'future' a random number of Turns. Since the Pet Dragon had a 1 on it, Mai has it back 1 Turn after it was removed. Mai seizes onto the advantage in attack power right away, attacking even as Rafael mutters how she's losing her composure. Valon yells out in protest. But it's too late: Joey triggers the Trap he took the chance to set on his previous Turn. Harpie's Pet Dragon is Destroyed, and Mai's Life Points are reduced very near to Joey's. To her, it only means she is very near to losing. Valon's Interuption *Rafael gives up on her, but without another word, Valon leaps from the balcony from which he has been looking down. He uses the Orichalcos stone on his ring to break through the barrier projected by the Seal. *The magical barrier explodes, and when the smoke clears, both Duelists are unconscious. *As Valon clutches Mai to him and pays no heed to Rafael's scolding. Rafael tells Yami he'll be going after him next. He raises his own stone, projecting a light which makes everybody shield their eyes. When they look again, the three are gone. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler Vs Mai Valentine Turn 1: Mai Mai draws "The Seal of Orichalcos" and subsequently activates it. From now on, all of Mai's Monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. Mai then Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" (1300 → 1800/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Mai Mai draws another "Harpie Lady" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300 → 1800/1400) in Attack Position. The newly summoned "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys Joey's "Alligator's Sword". The other "Harpie Lady" attacks Joey directly (Joey 4000 → 2200). Mai Sets a Card. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Scapegoat". He then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and Sets a Card. Turn 5: Mai Mai draws. One "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys Joey's "Rocket Warrior". The other "Harpie Lady" attacks Joey directly, but Joey activates "Scapegoat" to Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 For all) in Defense Position. Mai then activates "Nighmare Tri-Mirror" to target one of her "Harpie Ladies" and Special Summons 4 Copy Tokens with the same stats as "Harpie Lady" in Attack Position (1300 → 1800/1400 for all four tokens). These monsters cannot attack this turn. Mai then places them in her Spell & Trap Card Zones. A replay occurs and Mai uses her second "Harpie Lady" to attack & destroy one "Sheep Token". Mai Sets a Card. Turn 6: Joey Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Attack Position. He then Tributes 1 "Sheep Token" so that "Panther Warrior" can attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks one of Mai's "Harpie Ladies", but Mai activates "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation" to negate the Attack. Turn 7: Mai Mai draws "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and subsequently activates it to destroy Joey's "Panther Warrior" and two "Sheep Tokens" and inflict their total ATK to Joey as damage (Joey 2200 → 200), however no Harpie monsters can attack this turn. Joey is about to surrender the Duel to save Mai, but Yami Yugi convinces him not to. Turn 8: Joey Joey draws.Joey's hand contains "Compensation Mediation", "Monster Reborn", "Time Wizard", "Drop Off", and "The Fiend Megacyber". Since Mai has at least 2 more Monsters than him in play, Joey Special Summons "The Fiend Megacyber" (2200/1200) in Attack Position. "The Fiend Megacyber" attacks & destroys one "Harpie Lady" (Mai 4000 → 3600). Joey Sets a Card. Turn 9: Mai Mai draws. She then Tributes two of her four tokens to Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000 → 2500/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Harpie's Pet Dragon", it gains 300 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" on the field. Since there are three "Harpie Ladies" on the field, "Harpie's Pet Dragon" gains 900 ATK ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2500 → 3400/2500). "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks "The Fiend Megacyber", but Joey activates "Compensation Mediation" to force Mai to picks two Cards from her Graveyard and put them along with "Compensation Mediation" face-Down on the Field. Joey then picks one Card. It is revealed to be "Compensation Mediation". Because of this, Mai's Battle Phase immediately ends and she returns her two chosen Cards ("Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation") back to the top of her Deck in the order she chooses. Mai then moves her "Harpie Lady" to the Spell & Trap Card Zone and Sets two Cards. Turn 10: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a Card and a Monster. Joey then switches "The Fiend Megacyber" to Defense Position. Turn 11: Mai Mai draws "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation". Joey then activates "Drop Off" to make Mai discard the card she just drew, but Mai activates "Trap Jammer" to negate the effect of "Drop Off" and destroy it. Mai then Sets a Card. "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks & destroys Joey's "The Fiend Megacyber". "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys Joey's Face-Down Monster. It's revealed to be "Fiber Jar" (500/500). Since "Fiber Jar" was flipped face-up, its Flip Effect activates, which would add all the cards in both players' Graveyards to their Decks and force both players draw five cards, but Mai activates "Harpie's Feather Storm" to negate the Flip Effect of "Fiber Jar" and end the Battle Phase. Turn 12: Joey Joey draws a Monster and subsequently sets it. Turn 13: Mai Mai draws "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and subsequently activates it to destroy Joey's face-down monster and inflict its total ATK as damage to Joey. The set monster is revealed to be "Neko Mane King" (0/0). Since it has 0 ATK, Joey takes no damage from the effect of "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation". Since "Neko Mane King" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect activates, ending Mai's turn immediately. Turn 14: Joey Joey & Yami have a vision, and Joey unlocks the "Claw of Hermos". It is the Card he draws during his Draw Phase. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "The Fiend Megacyber" (2200/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Joey then Normal Summons "Time Wizard" (500/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Claw of Hermos" to send the latter and "Time Wizard" to the Graveyard and activate "Time Magic Hammer". Joey equips "Time Magic Hammer" to "The Fiend Megacyber". "The Fiend Megacyber" attacks "Harpie's Pet Dragon", but Mai activates "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation" to negate the attack. The effect of "Time Magic Hammer" then activates, giving a random number from 1-6 to each of Mai's monsters: 1 to "Harpie's Pet Dragon" and 3, 2, and 6 for the three "Harpie Ladies". Turn 15: Mai Mai draws. On Mai's Standby Phase, all of Mai's monsters are removed from play. During each of Mai's Standby Phase, a monster that "Time Magic Hammer" removed from play will be returned to the field if its number corresponds to the number of Mai's turns that have passed since Joey activated the effect of "Time Magic Hammer". Mai then Sets 1 Card. Turn 16: Joey Joey draws. "The Fiend Megacyber" attacks Mai directly (Mai 3600 → 1400). Joey Sets one Card. Turn 17: Mai Mai draws. On Mai's Standby Phase, the effect of "Time Magic Hammer" returns "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to the fField in the same Battle Position it was in prior to it being removed from play (2000/2500). "Harpie's Pet Dragon" then gains 500 ATK due to the effect of "The Seal of Orichalcos" ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2000 → 2500/2500). "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks "The Fiend Megacyber", but Joey activates "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Harpie's Pet Dragon" by the result. Joey get a two, so the ATK of "Harpie's Pet Dragon" is halved ("Harpie's Pet Dragon": 2500 → 1250/2500). "The Fiend Megacyber" destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (Mai 1400 → 450). At this point, Valon uses a fragment of Orichalcos on his ring to unlock "The Seal of Orichalcos" as he can't bear to see Mai lose her soul. This causes the Duel to end with no result. Mai had one face-down card and a card in her hand, though since she didn't use her face-down to prevent Joey's last attack, it's likely it wouldn't have helped her. Therefore, the result of the duel had Valon not have interrupted is impossible to determine. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this duel. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes Category:Waking the Dragons Duels